The invention relates to an improved pet transport system. More specifically, to pet carriers for animals allowing for extended travel periods on, planes, trains, and or car.
Pet carriers traditionally have come in all types of shapes and sizes. They come in various sizes to accommodate both large and small animals. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. D451,647 S issued Dec. 4, 2001 to Chrisco et al. The pet carrier can be isometrical with a handle.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. D445,966 S issued Jul. 31, 2001 to Licciardello, the carrier can be a two piece construction having a mesh or screen upper area for ventilation.
What is needed but not provided in the prior art is pet carrier for extended travel on trains, planes, and automobiles. The advantages of having this configuration would be the ability to provide a light source to help calm the animal during periods of darkness, eliminating the unnecessary stress and prolonged howling by the animal.
The present invention relates to an improved pet transport system. More specifically, to pet carriers for animals allowing for extended travel periods on, planes, trains, and or car. The invention has a removable pad and a light source to help calm the animal during periods of darkness, eliminating the unnecessary stress and prolonged howling by the animal. The advantages of the present invention are the combination of the removable pad and a battery operated light source.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mobile housing for animals.
It is another object of the invention to provide a light source to calm the animal during transport.
Finally, another object of the invention is to provide a removable padding system that remains in place during transport.